


Just Like Clockwork

by Millie235



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Am I the only one who thinks Amon has weird-ass eyebrows, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unbeta'd, Weird POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie235/pseuds/Millie235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kaneki is working a short shift at Anteiku, he spots a certain investigator.  And ends up inviting him over.<br/>. . .<br/>. .<br/>. </p><p>And things get dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship but it's very conflicted because Amon is a devoted Investigator, and Kaneki isn't very trusting of Doves. I tried my best to make this in-character, but please excuse me if it isn't. ^_^'

Kaneki hummed softly, gently wiping down the glass in his hands with a wash cloth. He was currently working a shift at Anteiku, though he primarily was only cleaning and making drinks. His shift was only for a two hours, the afternoon traffic having become a little much for the other staff. Raising his eyes from the glass at the sound of the chime signaling someone had entered, he met eyes with the approaching customer. With a silent gasp, he realized who it was. The Investigator with the weird eyebrows from *that* night. 

_"Don't make me kill a person."_

It resonated in his brain.

The half-ghoul shook the thought out of his head. "Welcome to Anteiku!" He voiced. 

Kaneki placed the cup down as Touka lead the investigator to a table. Just before she could take his order, the manager called from the back for her. She bows to the Investigator, muttering a quick apology. As she passed Kaneki on her way to the back, she violently shoved the pen and paper pad into his now empty hands. 

"Take his order, shitty Kaneki." She growled, disappearing in the back. Kaneki's face flushed, fumbling with the pen and paper. Gathering his wits, he put on a smile as he head to the man's table.

"Sorry sir, Touka-chan was called to the back. May I take your order?" He asked sweetly. The stormy-eyed man narrowed his eyes at him. Kaneki pleaded with whoever was up there that he would not be recognized. Though even if he did recognize the half-ghoul, the man never showed it. 

"May I have a coffee with milk and sugar?" He asked. 

The meek black-haired bookworm scribbled it down on the paper. "Right away." He called, turning around to disappear behind the counter just as Touka emerged. 

"Your shift ends in 10 minutes, shitty Kaneki." She huffed, yanking the pen and paper pad from his hands and strutting off. Kaneki scratched his cheek at her rudeness.

Quickly making the Investigator's coffee, Kaneki brought the steaming cup over to the Investigator. The man said a quick 'thank you', handed him a bill and blew on the drink gently. Bowing, the half-ghoul accepted the bill and went to make change. After giving the Investigator appropriate change, he went back behind the counter to make a few more drinks. Because his shift ended soon, he gave the counter one last wipe-down. Glancing at the clock, he heaved out a sigh. It was finally time to go home. Grabbing his bag from the back, he bid farewell to his fellow coworkers. 

Exiting the small shop, he looked up and cursed silently underneath his breath. The rolling, grey clouds above almost guaranteed a menacing storm. Resolving to haul ass in order to get home dry, just before he could take a step he felt someone bump into his back.

"Ah, I am very sorry." The person said. Turning around, the meek boy was surprised to see the Investigator behind him. 

"Are you on your way home?" The man asked. Snapping back into reality, Kaneki nodded. 

"I can walk you home if you like." The Investigator proposed. The bookworm was at a loss for words, blinking at the man. 

"E-Eh? Oh, no you don't have to do that!" He stuttered. 

"Please, allow me to do so. Ghoul attacks are on the rise and you.." the older man's eyes swept him over. "They would love you." He uttered softly. 

Kaneki shuttered, before lowering his head. "O-Okay." He muttered, beginning to walk. The Investigator trailed after him.

As they walked down the street, the Investigator beside Kaneki, an awkward and tense silence set in. 

"So uh, I'm sorry but I never caught your name?" The boy asked with an awkward grin, throwing a sideways glance at the Investigator. 

"Amon. Amon Koutarou. Call me Amon, please." The Investigator-Amon - replied stoically. "And what would your name happen to be?"

"Nice to meet you, Amon-san." The boy smiled. He pondered over for a moment. It would be rude to not say his name, but should he tell the Investigator his real name? Would it put him at risk? If he didn't respond soon however, he would look suspicious. Deciding not to care, he replied.

"Kaneki Ken. Please call me Kaneki then." He looked at the road before him, they would arrive at his apartment complex soon- 

And just as he finished his inner thoughts, the clouds gave way and heaved down the heavens. The sudden downpour caught the meek bookworm by surprise, throwing a look to Amon. 

"My apartment isn't far from here, hurry, come with me!" Without thinking, the boy grabbed Amon's hand and took off running. Reaching the stairs, he ran up them as fast as he could. Due to the rain, however, he slipped. He tried to thrust out his arms to break his fall, but the rain made his hands simply slip forward as he face-planted on the steps. Scrambling up-right, he threw a backwards look to see Amon staring at him in shock. Reaching up, he felt blood pouring out of a gash on his forehead. The poor half-ghoul had been refusing to eat, so he wasn't healing. The Investigator ran over, quickly scooping up the smaller boy in his arms. 

"What's your apartment number?" He asked hurriedly, making his way back the rest of the steps. 

"O-Oh, uh, its two more doors down. 283." Kaneki replied quickly, a blush making it's way to his cheeks. Kaneki had to admit, he never had someone carry him bridal-style. And he wasn't exactly complaining either. The tender moment was short-lived however, as Amon put him down in front of the door to his apartment to unlock the door. Fumbling around in his bag, the smaller boy fished out the keys. Hurriedly unlocking the door, he stepped inside and pulled the Investigator in also. Though the half-ghoul wasn't too keen on taking a Dove to his apartment, he still used to human and he couldn't leave Amon out in the downpour, and even if he did it may make him look suspicious.

Kaneki was already used to having Hide over so his apartment didn't look like that of a ghoul, simply still that of a semi-normal collage boy. Though his apartment was clean, he still had piles of books sitting around here and there. His fridge was stacked with human food that he never touched, but it hadn't expired yet. Kaneki refused to eat, so the only thing a ghoul could ever consume in the apartment was the small 'cubes' he put in his coffee, though they resided underneath the sink in a small white container. Nobody would find them unless they were them seeking out. 

Not worried that the Investigator would find anything that would convince him that the young man was a ghoul, Kaneki kicked off his soaked shoes and plopped his bag down in the doorway. Amon also took off his shoes. 

"Please, come in and make yourself at home. You can stay here until it stops raining.. Oh, uh, if you would like I can put your clothes in the dryer.. However I don't think I have anything nearly large enough to fit you." Kaneki laughed nervously, averting his eyes.

The Investigator pondered over the thought. "No thank you Kaneki-san, I will be fine.. May I borrow a towel, though?" He asked. The boy nodded quickly, and motioned for Amon to follow him. Entering the bathroom, Kaneki tossed the Investigator a clean, white towel. While the man tried to dry off his hair, the smaller boy hopelessly reached for the never-used peroxide on the upper shelves. Amon, noticing the poor boy's struggle, held back a chuckle. Setting the towel down, Amon walked over and grabbed the small bottle off of the shelf above Kaneki's reach. In the process, he slightly pressed against the younger boy's backside, causing the half-ghoul to flush.

"Here, sit down and I'll help you." Amon requested, also plucking a large bandage and some cotton balls off of the shelf. Nodding, Kaneki hopped up to sit on the counter next to the sink. The Investigator wet one of the cotton balls with peroxide, dabbing at the gash on Kaneki's forehead from the fall. After he was satisfied that he effectively cleaned the wound, he put the bandage on it. 

"There." He mused, mostly to himself. Looking back to Kaneki, the meek bookworm was flushed, looking at Amon intently. 

"Kaneki-san?" The man asked, confusion evident in his voice. The smaller boy turned even redder. He broke eye contact for a brief moment, casting his gaze downward as if he was pondering his actions. Looking back up, the young man looked determined to carry out whatever he had in mind. Kaneki gripped the front of his uniform, pulling the man closer. Amon froze, watching as the timid boy inched his face closer. He could just feel the boy's breath on his lips. Just before their lips met, Kaneki scrunched his eyes closed and pressed his lips together, pulling away. The Investigator's mind was going wild, thinking of the possibilities if their lips had met. Would be pull away? Or would he have pulled the boy closer? 

"I- I'm sorry Amon-san. Forget that." Kaneki said quickly, slipping off the counter and attempting to squeeze past the man. Before he could get away, the Investigator grabbed his arm.

"Oi.." Amon grumbled, pulling the half-ghoul closer. The Investigator didn't think Kaneki's face could get any redder, but he was proven wrong. Kaneki looked up to him with trembling lips, face beet-red. Amon brushed the boy's cheek with the back of his hand, leaning in slowly to connect his lips with the younger. The boy pressed into the kiss eagerly, though the larger man pushed back against him. He licked Kaneki's lower lip, a wordless plea for entrance. Obliging, the meek boy opened his mouth. With the new opportunity, Amon slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth. 

Kaneki moaned as Amon took his mouth by storm, and the boy let him. He wrapped his arms around Amon and tugged on the back of his coat. Releasing to take a breath, Kaneki took the chance to pull away. 

"C-Come here." He stuttered nervously. Leading the Investigator into his bedroom, he gently pushed Amon down onto his bed. The boy clambered on after him, straddling his hips. Kaneki slowly ground himself down onto the man's hard-on. The bookworm quickly unbuttoned the vest on his uniform, also removing his tie. He tossed them somewhere on the floor out of the way. Amon gripped the boy's hips, holding him down as he grinded himself up. 

"Aah.. Hnn, Amon-san!" Kaneki moaned, panting. Taking the opportunity, the Investigator switched their positions, pinning the half-ghoul onto the bed while hovering above him. He slowly and sensually undid the buttons on the white undershirt Kaneki wore, the boy's breath hitching as the Investigator pushed the garment off of his body. He leaned down and connected their lips again for a hot and needy kiss. 

The older man pondered about Kaneki's eye patch for a moment, and resolved that he wouldn't bring it up or try to take it off. If the boy kept it on 24/7, it was obviously hiding a damaged eye and exposing it wasn't needed for their.. Activities.

Eager, Amon broke the kiss and began to nuzzle into the crook of the boy's neck. Licking and sucking, his hands moved to tweak at the half-ghoul's now exposed nipples. Shuttering, the boy moaned softly. The Investigator moved one hand downwards to palm at the boy's member beneath his pants. 

"Undress?" Amon breathed, sitting up. The boy nodded, quickly unbuttoning his pants and shoved them down, wiggling out of them and throwing them haphazardly on the ground. While he did that, Amon removed his tie, coat, and shirt. Noticing the dark-haired boy watching him intently, a grin tugged at the Investigator's face. He unzipped his pants slowly, and slid them down his legs. The bookworm whined, his eyes still locked on the last garment- particularly the large bulge located underneath it- Amon's plain grey boxers. But just as Amon reached for the hem of his boxers, he was interrupted.

"Please.." Kaneki whispered, a lighter flush setting on his face as his lips trembled. "Allow me." 

Amon sucked in a breath as he watched the boy get up, slowly crawling over on all fours, completely naked. Kaneki put a hand on the bigger man's chest, slowly pushing him down back onto the bed. The older watched on as the boy mouthed at Amon's erect shaft through his boxers, before finally tantalizingly pulling them down. Not long after the man's erection spring free of it's confines was the half-ghoul on it. 

Kaneki had to forcefully throw up enough food to know what would trigger his gag reflex. And what wouldn't. He sucked on the tip lightly, before licking a strip from the base to the head. Amon groaned, a hand finding it's way to the bookworm's hair, lightly tugging it. It only edged Kaneki on more as he began to slowly take the Investigator's dick into his mouth.

Amon let out an involuntary groan, only serving to urge the half-ghoul on as he wasted no time in deep-throating the man. 

While Kaneki was.. Distracted, an idea came to the Investigator. Amon put three fingers in his own mouth and started sucking on them. The unbeknown boy didn't notice this until the man leaned over and a saliva-coated finger circled his hole. He took the Investigator's dick out of his mouth. 

"Oh, Amon-san, yes.." He breathed softly, wiggling his hips. With his consent, a single finger made it's way inside of him, massaging his inner walls. Moaning, the half-ghoul went down on the older man again, slowly bobbing his head up and down. 

Adding another finger, Amon, who still had his other hand in Kaneki's black hair, tugged on it slightly. Releasing his member with a _pop,_ Kaneki felt the man's fingers leave him. Confused, the half-ghoul allowed himself to be pushed down back onto the bed. 

"Flip over." Kaneki obliged, flipping over onto his stomach. He gripped a pillow and buried his face into it. The boy moaned, feeling two fingers work their way back into him. They pushed and pried, looking for something. When the younger boy jolted, the man knew he found what he was looking for. Adding another finger, Amon rubbed at Kaneki's prostate as he slowly stretched him open. The bookworm muffled his moans into the pillow, but his hips were shaking. 

When Amon pulled his fingers out, the half-ghoul glanced at him over his shoulder. The man leaned over, and Kaneki tilted his head even more to meet his lips. As the Investigator's tongue snaked it's way into his mouth, he could feel Amon gripping his hips. Without breaking their heated kiss, Amon pulled the half-ghoul's ass flush against his hips, slowly pushing inside of him. Kaneki's moans were muffled by the man's mouth, and soon the Investigator bottomed out. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Amon tightened his grip on the boy's hips, grinding himself against the bookworm's supple ass. 

"A-Amon-san.. Please.. M-move.." The half-ghoul managed to say, holding back his moans. Obliging, the man gave slow, shallow thrusts to start with. Yet again Kaneki buried his face into his pillow, muffling the sounds pouring from his mouth. He wouldn't be able to look his neighbors in the eyes again if he knew that they heard him. But he could feel Amon inside of him, the sweet wet friction driving him crazy as the man's dick rubbed along his inner walls. 

Speeding up his thrusts, lewd, wet sounds resonated through the room coupled with the muffled sounds the boy made. Suddenly, the man grabbed one of Kaneki's shoulders and flipped him onto his side. He hoisted his thigh up, and quite literally started fucking the bookworm sideways. With the new position, Amon hit the half-ghoul's prostate on each thrust. 

Kaneki gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. Closing his eyes, right when he thought things couldn't get any hotter, Amon went even harder and faster. Leaning over, the man moved the boy's hand from his mouth and connected their lips, tongues sliding past each other. A hand left his hip and found it's way to Kaneki's dick, pumping in time with the man's erratic thrusts. 

The boy could hardly register the sound of skin slapping against skin, nearly all he could feel was white-hot pleasure from the man who was relentlessly fucking him. The sensation of being _filled_ and the older man's dick rubbing inside of his inner walls, hitting him in all the right spots started pushing him towards that wonderful and tantalizing edge. 

Kaneki could feel the heat coiling inside of him, signaling his release was close. Pulling away from their heated kiss, the half-ghoul cried out as he came over his stomach. After a few shaky thrusts, the Investigator resolved to pulling out and finishing off outside, spilling over Kaneki's stomach and chest also. 

Collapsing beside the boy, Amon pulled Kaneki's cum-stained body close to him. Wrapping his arms around the bookworm's waist, his face scrunched in displeasure as he felt the sticky seed over the boy.

"Bath?" Amon said.

"Yes please." Kaneki replied.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pours holy water on my hands, keyboard, brain, eyes, and soul* 
> 
> What other pairings do you all enjoy? I do plan on writing more smut.. This is only the beginning. And I will revisit Amon x Kaneki and Arima x Sasaki because I'm a kinky little mofo.
> 
> Kaneki probs wouldn't have been hurt by that fall on the stairs because only Quinque steel can hurt ghouls but I only realized that afterwards and I didn't want to take that detail out because it played a big part.. It was inspired by my poor soul scuttling home in the rain and cracking my forehead while trying to spider-monkey up the stairs.
> 
> Update: This is just gonna be a one-shot.


End file.
